Earbuds are generally a small type of headphone worn inside the ear. For example, earbuds are usually held in place by fitting in the cavum concha of the outer ear, and may at least partially insert into the ear canal of the user. Earbuds have many benefits over traditional over-ear headphones, such as improved storage and transportation due to a smaller size, an ability to be worn with hats and other head apparel, and a minimalist look. Typical earbuds comprise a housing which contains the speaker components and electrical connectivity through cords running to a media player device. However, earbuds are generally more susceptible to falling out of the ear of a user or becoming uncomfortable when worn over prolonged periods of time.